Romance for Naomily
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: I accidently deleted my last chapter how? i don't know, just me being me : but i managed to write the chapter out the same as before, Naomi wants to spoil her lovely girlfriend, so in order to do that she takes her to a fancy resturant. Beware of Fluff
1. Chapter 1

"**Don't look"**

"**I'm not looking; I mean it's not like a can anyway"**

"**Good the scarf is working then"**

**Naomi steps out of the taxi, whilst paying the driver, and takes Emily's hand into hers. Emily slides out of the car and waves her hand around until she finds the door and closes it. Naomi stands behind Emily and holds her by her arms, she starts to slowly lead her to the entrance of a restaurant.**

"**Ok, you may remove the scarf" Naomi whispers into her ear nervously. **

**Emily slowly unties the scarf around her eyes and looks up in amazement as she sees the posh sign above her.**

"**Are you serious, you can't be fucking serious right?" Emily asks in bewilderment. **

"**Nope, you wanted a big rose so I'm spoiling you to a restaurant called **_**Le Grande Rose**_**" Naomi replies, kind of proud of herself.**

"**How on earth did you find this place? It looks so posh, are you sure we can afford it?" Emily asks all in one breathe. **

"**I have my ways, and yes it's probably one of the most poshest restaurants in Bristol and yes again it's going to be expensive but I've saved money… and your totally worth it" Naomi answers whilst looking tenderly into Emily's eyes. Emily starts to slowly grin and Naomi pulls her by the hand leading her inside. **

**They enter inside hand in hand (getting the odd look and stares behind them). They reach the receptionist – who looks strangely like Simon Cowell but bigger – she stares at them looks down at their hands then up to their smiling faces, then back down to her paper. **

"**Erm… table for two please" Naomi asks politely.**

**The Simon Cowell impersonator looks back up at them again then gives a little grin.**

"**I don't know if you know but this restaurant is a 4 star worthy establishment, made for those who not only want to eat the food but want to savour the moment and the place too" the lady says-all too seriously.**

"**So I'm afraid if you would like a table for two you are going to have to book the tables just like every other 'worthy' guest here" she finishes looking a little too pleased at her frightening speech.**

"**Well erm… I don't know if you know but me and my lovely girlfriend here have already booked a table under Miss Campbell, so if you would like to kindly show us our seats and treat us like every other 'worthy' guest here then that would be most appreciated please" Naomi replied (making sure to keep her voice at a low tone the whole way through and forcing a cheeky smile at the end too).**

**The receptionist (looking a little annoyed at the fact that she got defeated by some rebellious teenagers) took out her spectacles from her inside blazer and then looked back down at her paper.**

"**Your table is number 14 which is right by the fish tank at the right corner" the receptionist said whilst pointing to their table. **

**Emily looked back at the lady with a small smirk on her face, the receptionist glaring into Naomi's eyes, making Naomi actually shiver with fright.**

"**Thank you" she replied walking away slowly, and leading Emily to their table.**

**Naomi pulled out a chair and pointed her head down to show Emily to sit, she gently sat down while Naomi slowly pushed her chair under the table. **

"**Really naoms, I didn't know you had it in you". Emily told her looking lovingly into her eyes "First the fancy restaurant, then back chatting to the receptionist and know acting like a true gentlemen" **

"**Well what can I say I'm full of surprises" Naomi replied taking Emily's hand "and besides she had it coming anyway, I mean who does she think she is talking to us like we're not 'worthy', bloody tosser" Naomi finished, getting rather annoyed then realised she was rambling "woops, sorry"**

"**It's ok, kinda cute actually seeing you stand up for our rights" Emily giggled back. **

**She loved hearing Naomi's comments when people spoke to them like a piece of dirt, the things she'd come up with is just highly ridiculous. It's hard for Emily to keep a straight face sometimes. **

"**And yes you are definitely full of surprises, I mean if you mentioned a restaurant I would've thought you meant burger king or something" Emily chuckled back.**

"**Huh, well that's very nice of you" Naomi replied back pretending to look offended (she could never actually be offended by anything that Emily says, she's just too damn sweet). **

**The waiter (who looked a bit like a Russian spy-with his black hair and acne face) then appeared with a grin on his face as he approached the two love birds caressing each others hands.**

"**Good evening ladies, here are your menu's with the Chiefs highly recommended dish of the week written on the back. I shall return in 5 minutes approximately". He said slowly and clearly like he was talking to a bunch of 3 year olds. Then disappeared as soon as their faces turned. **

"**Ohh, wow, everything sounds so tasty and posh. But Naoms seriously £70.00 just for the starter, you've got to be fucking kidding me" Emily said her face slowly rising in shock as she looked at the prices for each dish "£50.00 for fucking champagne that we can buy in the fucking supermarket" **

"**Emily calm down, I don't bloody care about the price… ok so I might do a little bit but so what, I came here to spoil you, to spend time with **_**you**_** and to show you how much I love you" Naomi replied and before she could say anything more she was met with Emily's soft, but tender lips on hers. Their mouths moving at the same slow pace Naomi could feel Emily's heavy breath against her cheeks which only turned her on more, then all of a sudden they heard someone do a purposely loud cough. So before their kiss could get anymore heated Emily jumped straight off her girlfriend and landed safely on her chair. They both turned to see the waiter back again, holding a small notepad in his hands.**

"**Your orders please" He asked in his most polite tone.**

"**Err… I think we'll have the pea soup for starters and then the **_**Lobster el platter**_** for mains, then to top it off the all famous chocolate profiteroles with extra, extra cream –dairy milk, not that other cheap bland cream you get in the co-op, Thank you" Naomi managed to say all in one breath stopping Emily so she couldn't get a word in edge ways.**

**Usually that kind of thing would annoy some people but whenever Emily saw Naomi take control like that she couldn't help but get a little turned on-especially if Naomi wanted to be extra naughty and be controlling in that super sexy voice that she pulls of so well. Emily couldn't help but stare at Naomi's sexy complexion the way her eyes fluttered down to the menu and then slowly to the waiter and her eyes always ending up starring straight into hers. With her v-neck red dress hanging over her smooth, gentle body, wavering whenever she moved her arms. Showing her sexy cleaverage who was the mother of her favourite girl's **_**yeap I'll be getting some of that tonight, might have to bring the menus back home with us-not forgetting the strawberries and cre-**_

"**Emily, baby" Emily got interrupted from her very heated daydream by Naomi calling her and shaking her arm for attention until she was slowly back to reality again. **

"**Emily, your choice for the wine, there's just too many to decide from, I thought you might want to chose" Naomi said looking at her girlfriend lovingly in the eyes, blue meets brown like it always did with them. **

"**Oh, sorry Naoms…I just err… got a little distracted" Emily smiled remembering what was playing on in that filthy mind of hers. **

"**But erm… I think we'll have the finest red wine you have on the menu, only want the best for my special girl". Emily took Naomi's hand and intertwined them with hers all the while still starring into those perfect blue pools in front of her.**

"**Awww, thanks babe" Naomi replied giving her Ems a little peck.**

"**Is that all then, ladies?" The Russian waiter asked.**

**Both girls nodded so he quickly disappeared again like he always did, in the blink of an eye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok sorry I didn't say anything in my first chapter, it was the first time I uploaded a story so I didn't really know what to do – I think I'm getting the hang of it now hehe. But anywho enough about me, I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed (tbh I didn't think anyone would actually read this so you all made my day thank you__J__). I'm not so sure about this chapter but if you don't like it then that's okay I can handle criticism (I think) but if you like it then that's even better as long as you review it's good enough for me. I guess all that's left to say is Enjoy!_

** The girls then spent the next 15 minutes waiting patiently for their starter to arrive, but the whole time still holding hands (it was like they didn't even realise they were doing it). Emily smiled at her beautiful girlfriend, they were just talking about nothing in particular that always happened with them, they just got too lost in each others eyes to even start thinking of what they were to say to each other. But it was ok though, they never really needed to have a conversation, they could just sit in a room for hours on end just simply starring at each other. Absorbing each other and never getting bored of seeing the same facial marks or expressions, it was almost like they were seeing each other for the first time again and it always made Emily smile. **

**Naomi was starting to get a little impatient now, they had been waiting for their starter for 17 minutes – she knows because she's been timing, this is why she hates restaurants you can never trust them to bring their foods in on time. Emily was starting to see the look of annoyance on her Naomi's face. She prayed that the food would come there soon else Naomi would throw a massive fit '_and believe me you do not want to see her when she gets the hump, it's so cute but scary at the same time' _she thought to herself. Naomi didn't want to get annoyed; she didn't want to embarrass Emily in front of all these people, but they were making it so hard for her to not be calm. So Naomi started to blow air in her mouth so that her cheeks started to turn into massive circles (she always did this it calmed her down for some reason). Emily saw the circles on her cheeks and just couldn't hold in her temptations any longer, so she broke their hands for the first time since they sat down and brought her fingers to Naomi's cheeks and then popped her bubble so that all the air finally came out. For some reason Naomi didn't get annoyed about that, instead she found it so cute that she started bursting into laughter, she didn't even know why but once she started she just couldn't stop and eventually Emily couldn't keep a straight face anymore so she too started joining in on the laughter. It was just the simplest things that made Emily realise just how much she was in love with Naomi. She could never picture laughing this much with anyone else, it just wouldn't be right. Her and Naomi were going to be in love with each other for ever (it doesn't take a genius to figure that out). Emily thought to herself _this moment just couldn't be anymore perfect then it already is_ – but apparently she spoke too soon for what was about to approach her would be enough to make any girls hearts literally melt. **

**The two finally started to stop laughing but only because the entire restaurant were starting to look at them as if they were mental or something, it was like they had never seen two people laugh before. Then finally their starters arrived, and Naomi couldn't help but be impressed with the way the food was brought to them. The Russian spy came back to them carrying two plates with a shiny-silver, circular plate on top. She was surprised he didn't drop them as he was holding both plates on one arm and carrying the champagne bottle in the other. The waiter then put the plates on the table and quickly lifted the lids up as if the handle was on fire. Under the silver lids was their lovely looking pea soup.**

**"Mmm, Oh wow…now this is definitely worth its money" Emily said in bewilderment, eyes opening wide every time she took a sip. Naomi couldn't help but chuckle to herself at Emily's random cuteness, just when she thought she couldn't get any cuter she had to go and do something that made her even more adorable, one of the many things she loved about her girlfriend.**

**It didn't take them long to finish that off - especially since it was the best pea soup they had ever had before (and Naomi's had loads, mainly because that was all her mother could cook for her when she was little. She remembered her mum always saying to her '_there's no need to eat those so could foods that people think is dinner, this is dinner…saving the world and animals just by eating this every night' _god, she hated dinner time). **

**Emily started to stare at her girlfriend again, she seemed to have been doing a lot of starring today. But she couldn't help it Naomi was just so perfect, like an angel, _her_ angel and nothing would ever change that. **

**Naomi lent forward to dab at Emily's face – she was so messy with her food, she always had to wipe her mouth it was like feeding a baby. But while she was leaning forward she couldn't help but smirk at Emily's face. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and her mouth was hanging open, she didn't know why her face was like that at first until she followed where Emily's eyes where pointed. And of course her eyes landed down at her cleaverage which was revealing a bit more flesh then it should have been _note to self don't lean forwards any more_ Naomi thought. **

**"Hey ****Ems****, my face is up here" Naomi said whilst pointing to her head. Emily's head snapped up and she was faced with a very annoying smirk on her Naomi's face. She had just been caught perving all over again and she couldn't help but blush. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again, sorry i haven't uploaded in a while, just you know a rubbish thing called school but i managed to finally find some spare time to uplaod again. Now whether or not you'll like this chapter...but i did try honestly :/ but anyways this one sooo didn't go the way i planned it, my brain seemed to have picked up a whole other story instead so now i leave you with this. I'm sorry if you don't like it i guess i just needed a way to start the next chapter really but if you don't like it then don't read it (but make sure to review first :) but anyway enough of me rambling so for now Enjoy! _**

**"Hey Naoms, is it just me or is there actually a massive piano right in the middle of the room?" Emily asked looking rather confused.**

**"Yeah, there is - and a pretty nice one too. Why?" Naomi replied giving Emily a questioning look.**

**"Oh, no reason, just wondered… wow this place really is fancy. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect restaurant" Emily told her girlfriend whilst giving her the biggest smile possible. Naomi couldn't help but kiss Emily back for just simply being the cutest girl ever. Then Emily broke it (a bit too quickly for Naomi's displeasure) before it could get too heated _I'm pretty sure these lot of snobs wouldn't really enjoy that sight – except maybe that old pervert over there _Emily thought to herself. **

**They had been waiting for their main course for over 20 minutes now and it really was starting to do Naomi's head in. She just couldn't get over the fact that the table next to them seemed to be getting their meals served faster then theirs _and we got here way before they fucking did, if the food doesn't get here by 25 minutes then they seriously are taking the piss- _but before Naomi could finish of her silent rant Emily came to her rescue by just simply being Emily. When Naomi looked at her girlfriend she saw her stick her tongue out at her then slowly cross her eyes together, with her eyebrows shooting up. Naomi just couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it; Emily really did know how to cheer her up when she was getting annoyed. She seemed to be her little hero tonight saving her from doing anything she might regret later on (like head-butting the manager of this slow course dump). Naomi really was in love with her girlfriend, and somehow, she seemed to be falling for her more and more each day. **

**Fortunately the main course managed to get to them just 1 minute after Naomi's little laughing fit, which Emily joined in with not long after. The Russian spy joined them again with two silver dishes (like last time) and placed them gently on the table with a big grin on his face _urgh… he better have not poisoned it the stupid little Russian wanker _Naomi thought, but then slowly came to her senses when she realised that he was grinning because he was leant towards her, which made her realise that his face was starting to look just like Emily's when she saw her breasts earlier. Upon thinking this Naomi quickly looked down at her cleaverage and saw that it was definitely on display again so she quickly covered them up "Hey tosser, like I said to my beautiful girlfriend, my face is up here alright? Oh and if I ever see you make that face at me or her ever again I'll make sure those eyes won't be able to see these gorgeous babies ever! Understood?" Naomi asked him whilst giving him her perfect evils that she loved so much (she got to perfect it over her ongoing teenage years, nobody ever messed with her when she gave them 'the look'). **

**"Sorry ma-am" the waiter whimpered, then scattered away as quickly as possible, yet again. **

**"Naomi, you didn't have to be so harsh to the poor boy, he can't help being a little hormonal" Emily said defending the waiter. **

**"****Ems****, did you not see what he was starring at?" Naomi asked her sometimes-clueless girlfriend. Emily shook her head, so Naomi pointed to her breasts and waited for Emily's reaction. Emily's face went from clueless, to confusion then to complete outrage all with in a couple of seconds. **

**"OH HELL NO!" Emily shouted, standing up as fast as she could. But before she could get to the pervy Russian waiter she felt a soft hand on her arm, pulling her back. She turned around to see Naomi shaking her head vigorously with that annoying smirk on her face again. **

**"Emily please, as much as I would love to see you kick the shit out of him, you can't unfortunately and I think I managed to sort him out anyway. I mean I did give him 'the look' so please just sit down and enjoy your meal, before it gets cold" Naomi asked her Emily, watching as she slowly sat back down in her seat.**

**"Fine, but only because you told me too." She replied pouting "and I guess you did give him 'the look' so I'm sure that's enough to keep him away from women for a while" Emily finished off, her pout slowly turning into a side wards grin. Naomi grinned back too, she couldn't help but find it completely sexy when Emily did that side smile. It drove her nuts, if she kept that up then she wasn't sure she'd be able to wait until the night, well there was always the bathroom. **

**Eventually the women got to eat their delicious lobsters – which they had never had before, so they were a bit confused on how they were to eat it. But Naomi figured out that you had to snap the shell off to eat the inside of it, and after a dozen attempts to break them with those metal things they were given to use (it was really hard, they didn't realise you'd probably have to use like both of your hands to break the shell) they finally were able to get the hang of it. Even if it did mean that they got shells flying everywhere, one accidentally hit the guy next to them. **

**"Mmm…wow, now this is some good shit… it may be even better then weed" Naomi said, not even realising what she was saying seeing as she was too taken into the delicious lobster. **

**"Huh…Naomi did you just say that lobster is better then weed, wow it must be good if it makes you think like that" Emily believed, smirking back at her girlfriend. **

**"Yeah, well do you know what else is better then weed?" Naomi asked, waiting for Emily's reply, she shook her head "YOU!" Naomi exclaimed and giving Emily a cheeky smile, knowing that it would drive Emily crazy '_well I don't want to be the only very horny 20 year old here'_ Naomi thought to herself. Emily glared back when she realised why Naomi was still cheekily smiling at her _she's trying to turn me on….so not fair…well two can play that game _Emily thought, then she cheekily smiled back when she had a few ideas pop into her head – oh, there were just too many ways Emily could turn her on, the only problem was which one to choose. **

**_Review please they make me oh so smiley :D_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hiya everyone, so this is the last chapter (i know i'm trying not to cry too) and it's actually the longest one aswell so that should be a good thing for you guys :)_**

**_Well i tried to do my best on this one but if it sucks then i can only apologise, not sure on what you'll think of the ending but it certainly made me happy writing it. Oh and i'd like to say a big thanks to all those who reviewed (to all my regular reviewers THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. it was great to read all of your comment. So lets see what you make of the last chapter hey :DD I dedicate this to my good friend LoveGossipGirl thanks so much for all the advice (and for just talking to me at all really hehe XD). And for the rest of you ENJOY!_**

**

* * *

Emily decided to go with the simple basic one, the one that always drives her lover wild. She grabs a piece of the lobster and dips it into the lobster sauce, keeping her eyes on Naomi the entire time. Then she slowly puts the lobster in her mouth and starts to suck on the sauce real slow, she gets her tongue and flicks it up and down the lobster. Her eyes then shoot straight at Naomi's direction and she sees that Naomi's mouth is hanging wide open and her eyes are so wide it looks like someone's just randomly slapped her face; Twice. Emily smirks, her plan is working perfectly, all she needs to do now is a few groans "Mmm…Oh… Uhhh, FUCK!" Emily shouts. **

**She isn't even the slightest bit bothered at the other customers faces, all she's doing is looking at Naomi's reaction, and she's loving what she's seeing, Naomi literally looks like she's going to self-combust. In 3…2…1…and there it is, the face that lets Emily know that she's the winner _fuck yeah I am, I'm a Fitch, we always win_ and just before Emily can carry on her small victory she hears Naomi shout "FUCK IT!". The next thing Emily knows Naomi's pushed her to the floor and is on top of her snogging her face off (_even in front of all these snobs_ _I'm impressed_ Emily thinks) but before she can think anymore she feels someone's foot stuck underneath her and then she hears a loud scream and crash of plates hitting the ground and then suddenly someone falls straight on top of her and her girlfriend. Great, now her and Naomi have managed to cause a massive catastrophe all within a few seconds, _maybe making Naoms horny isn't the best idea _but Emily's thoughts get distracted again when she hears a loud man shout over everyone "WHO DID THIS MESS…YOU!" Naomi and Emily look at each other then up at the man in front of them pointing his big beefy finger towards them, his face full of rage. Oh shit!**

**

* * *

Naomi and Emily get taken to the managers office (seeing as he didn't want to have a massive row in front of all his customers).**

**As soon as the door is shut Naomi immediately speaks up "we're so sorry, we didn't mean for any of that to happen, we'll pay for the damages ple-" but she got cut off by the manager finally saying something.**

**"Please, take a seat" The short and very tubby manager gestures to them pointing towards the chairs opposite his desk. He has grey hair all around the edges of his head and a shiny bald-spot on the top, he looks Indian and his accent is very strong. It surprises the girls at how fast his anger has disappeared as all of a sudden he looks very apologetic, for some strange reason. **

**"Look, I know it wasn't your faults, you both look like innocent enough girls to me" then Emily wanted to make her voice heard by saying "No, you see me and my girlfrie-"**

**"No… I don't want to hear your excuses okay, it shouldn't be you that says sorry, we're the ones that are sorry". After seeing the look of pure confusion on the girls faces the manager continues "I try to tell my workers to treat every customer as equals but whenever they see anyone out of the ordinary they immediately do the same thing, which is to annoy them for the whole evening and sometimes to get them to leave the restaurant and never wanting to come back…selfish bastards". Naomi and Emily look at each other, if they weren't confused before they certainly are now, they have no idea what he's rambling on about, but they let him continue anyway. "Obviously when my fucking workers found out that you ladies where lesbians…well that's defiantly out of the ordinary to them" then realisation hit Naomi right on the head **

**"Oh, that's why our meals arrived so late – and probably why every worker seemed to look at us like we were aliens or something" Naomi finally figured out. **

**"See that's the exact thing I tell my employees not to do but they still do it anyway, I honestly feel like firing all of them pricks sometimes. I'm so sorry ladies for all the inconvenience tonight, please don't feel like what happened was your fault. You obviously wanted to get my attention so that you could finally complain about my workers. Well you do not need to worry, because I will make sure that they do not treat you like aliens anymore. In fact your meal is on the house and I will personally see that your dessert arrives exactly on time". The girls both stare at the bald headed, tired looking man in front of them, his face is beaming with pleasure; but his eyes are begging them to forgive him and take his offer. Emily's eyes locks straight at Naomi's and she sees the big grin that is on her face, she can't help but smile back _typical, as soon as she hears anything about an offer she's all for it, even if the catastrophe was completely our fault, fine if it makes her happy._**

**Emily's head snaps straight at the manager and she pleasantly smiles back at him "Okay, we'll take the offer". Emily sees the managers face light up with relief and she hears a silent 'yes' coming from Naomi's direction. Then suddenly Naomi changes her mind as an idea pops into her head.**

**"No. In fact how about you offer us another deal" Naomi pauses as she waits for the manager to speak, she sees his face fall into a frown then immediately carries on "I mean, I would love for you guys to give us a free meal and all. But you see I told my girlfriend that I would spoil her personally tonight so that is what I'm going to do, so no free meals" Naomi stops to see Emily's face but all she gets is Emily glaring at her then her reaction changes to complete admiration when what she's said eventually goes into Emily's brain.**

**"Ok, then what else would you like us to offer because I'm pretty sure you don't just want me to give my employees a good speaking too" The manager asks them, looking a bit baffled by the sudden change of plans. Naomi just smiles a big smile (one that even Emily hasn't seen before, because this smile is different, this one tells Emily that Naomi has got something big on her mind, something extraordinary). Oh yeah if this idea wasn't enough to get Emily's heart pounding like mad, then she doesn't know what will… **

**

* * *

Emily sat on her seat, rather impatiently as she waited for her sexy girlfriend to get back. She got sent out of the managers office by Naomi – yeap that's right, not the manager but by her lovely girl Naomi – and the constant ideas that keep popping up in her mind are making her go nuts. She just wants to know what it is that Naomi asked for instead of free food, it must be something extremely good then because Naomi would never say no to a free offer (except those skanks at clubs, the answer is always a no for them). And why was it that Naomi wanted her to leave the office, it's like she's planning something just for her. See this is why Emily hates surprises because she just always wants to know what it is already, she's hardly a patient person – only when she wants to be. **

**It had been a full 15 minutes now and all Emily had gotten from her Naomi was a simple note, which the waiter gave her, that said '_don't worry, it's nothing bad I promise, you'll see what it is soon enough Naomi xxx_' . She hated it when Naomi was so secretive like this, it infuriated Emily so much, she just wanted her Naoms back so that they could carry on the 'meant-to-be' romantic dinner. Then all of a sudden the lights in the restaurant went out. Not like one or two but every single light in the room turned off so that all the customers could see was pitch black. Emily couldn't see a thing, all she could hear where screams and a few gasps, a bit of shushing too. Emily was never one for darkness so as you could imagine she was starting to get a little freaked out, why wasn't Naomi back yet, and why did all the lights suddenly switch off? So many questions where flying around in her head but she knew that they wouldn't get answered, well that's what she thought. **

**Emily could hear waiters trying to calm their customers down and generally just trying to shut them up. Know Emily was really confused. But then a flash of light appeared in the middle of the room, a clear white patch flashing on the piano that Emily noticed earlier on in the evening, suddenly she saw a flash of red appear in the light and she immediately knew who it was. Emily saw Naomi walk slowly over to the piano, and sit down calmly. She saw Naomi move the little microphone that was on top of it and she did a little cough (well it was meant to be little but the quietness of the room and the microphone in front of her made it echo all over the restaurant). _What the fuck was Naomi doing_…now Emily was utterly confused? **

**"So…well I've never done this before. Emily do you remember that day when we talked non-stop about musical instruments, like what we wished we could play-" but Naomi got cut off by hearing Emily answer a small 'of course I do', which got her a few chuckles from the crowd. "Shush your meant to listen" Naomi told her Emily playfully – more chuckles. "But…errrr…where was I before I got rudely interrupted. Oh yes, so we were talking and I told you that I couldn't play any instruments, well I guess I kind of broke our promise on lies because I defiantly lied, in fact that's why I'm up here now so I can show you just what instrument it is that I can play. I'm going to show whilst playing one of our many songs, you'll know which one as soon as you hear it". Naomi gave her Ems a big grin, Emily grinned back, she hadn't even started yet and she already felt tears coming into her eyes. **

**"Oh by the way sorry about my singing, it's not the best but I'll try". More chuckles could be heard and then Naomi started to play…**

**_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_**

**_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_**

**_Ohh, forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_**

**_Without you it's hard to survive…_**

**Naomi caught her eyes and she never looked anywhere else but at her, she was singing this song for her, singing it too her. She never wanted to miss any of her reactions, at the moment it was tears, full tears streaming down her face _I haven't even got to the chorus yet_ Naomi smiled at her own thought.**

**_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, _**

**_Every time we kiss I swear I could fly,_**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last,_**

**_Need you by my side. _**

**_Cause every time we touch I feel the static,_**

**_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky,_**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat so; I can't let you go,_**

**_I want you in my life._**

**That was it, the part where Emily realised how much Naomi meant to her, her heart had just melted as soon as she started the chorus and looked straight into her Naoms ocean blue eyes starring wide eyed back at her, she swore she just died right there. After all these years how could she not know that her wonderful Naomi played the piano, she played it so beautifully, so gracefully. Like she'd been playing it for years. This just couldn't be real. Her Naomi singing…to…her, just something she thought she'd never live to see. **

**_ Your arms are my castle,_**

**_Your heart is my sky,_**

**_They wipe away tears that I cry,_**

**_Ohh, the good and the bad times,_**

**_We've been through them all,_**

**_You make me rise when I fall. _**

**And there it is, she's seen it, right through her eyes. That was the moment when Naomi saw that Emily will always be hers, forever and always _and know comes the moment I burst her heart, with every emotion possible, see Ems your mine now_ Naomi grinned again to herself and she noticed that Emily grinned too.**

**_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
need you by my side,_**

**_Cause every time we touch I feel the static,_**

**_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky,_**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat so; I can't let you go,_**

**_I want you in my life._**

**Naomi finished the song, ending it slowly, mainly because she had too, she saw that Emily had fallen into a puddle of red on the floor. If she carried on she would've only made her heart swoon even more, she didn't want to be the course of Emily's death, and it would be hard to explain really. The lights switched back on and Naomi got a round of appluase from all the customers (a few whistles too), Naomi slowly glided her way over to – what was left of her – Emily. A huge smile appeared on her lips showing her pearly whites, Naomi saw her chocolate brown eyes full of water but their was a glint of happiness. It was like she was screaming with joy, Oh yeah, Naomi had done it, she won, she had made her ****Ems**** scream in public - and not from pleasure. Nothing could ruin this moment now; nothing could ruin them, not now, not ever. Because they are Naomi and Emily, and she had seen it in her eyes 'the moment' were Emily basically had seen their entire future. "I think it's time for dessert, don't you think?" Naomi asked, Emily looked up to see her perfect Naomi smiling lovingly back at her. She just simply nodded, and grabbed her girlfriends hands and intertwined them with her own, for once Emily was finally speechless, and oh how she loved her Naoms. This night had a strange turn of events, but it was oh so perfect, and neither of them would give it up for the world.**

**_

* * *

So what do you guys think loved it or hated it whichever one i don't mind reading aslong as you review then thats fine with me :D_  
**


End file.
